Prise d'otage et coup-bas
by Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: Trois personnages mais un seul destin...Ace, Luffy et Marco sont très différents et pourtant, à cause de quelques événements tragiques et dangereux, ils vont devenir très proches. De plus ces événements vont changer le monde à tout jamais!
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut,

Je viens poster une autre fiction. Celle-ci est déjà terminée mais n'arrivera pas en un coup, le temps de modifier légèrement les chapitres. Je l'ai écrite il y a trois ans et j'avais adoré. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Il sont à maître Oda

L'histoire peut sembler un peu étrange alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour tout savoir ^^

Points importants:

Cette histoire se déroule lorsqu'Ace recherche Teach, mais il n'a pas encore rencontré son frère, dans la ville ou il l'a sauvé. Il y a tout l'équipage de Luffy au complet et la Grande guerre a eu lieu mais comme vous vous en doutez, Ace et Barbe-Blanche sont en vie! Et ils ont aussi tous les nouveaux pouvoirs... Je sais c'est galère!C'est donc entre ces deux passages, mais ça sort du cadre de l'histoire donc évitez de vous y fier! BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Portgas , plus connu sous le nom de "Ace aux poings ardents", capitaine de la seconde flotte du légendaire Barbe-Blanche, se baladait dans les différents bars de la ville de Grandtown afin de retrouver un homme: Marshall alias Barbe-Noire. Cet homme avait déserté la flotte de Barbe-Blanche et assassiné l'un de ses compagnons de l'époque pour récupérer un fruit du démon. Ce pirate est un cruel homme sans vergogne qui est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.  
Et donc, Ace s'était donné pour mission, en tant que l'un des seconds de Barbe-Blanche, de rechercher Teach et de le tuer.

Ace: Eh, m'sieur le tavernier! Z'auriez pas vu un grand type, bien bâti, avec des cheveux, une barbe et des yeux noirs? Il s'appelle Teach.  
Tavernier:euh...nan, je...j'ai rien vu  
Un renne s'approcha de comptoir. C'était Chopper mais Ace ne l'ayant pas encore rencontré, ne savait pas qu'il était dans l'équipage de son petit frère.  
Chopper: Monsieur, moi j'ai vu un gars comme ça. Son bateau mouille derrière ces collines, là-bas.  
Ace:C'est que tu es gentil renne toi. Il lui caressa la tête.  
Chopper:Meuh non, je ne suis pas gentil...  
Ace:Merci, à plus!

Et le jeune homme sortit du bar sans se douter de la suite des évè traversa la ville et les collines pour enfin ariver devant le bateau de Teach. Il pénétra sur le bateau et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, le visita. Mais sa visite s'écourta avec l'arrivé de Teach.

Teach: Ace, ça fait un bout de temps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, comment ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?  
Ace: Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas?  
Teach: Allons, allons, le passé est du passé. Maintenant, j'ai d'autres ambitions. Le règne de Barbe-Blanche arrive à son terme, il se fait vieux.  
Ace: (rouge) QUOI? Qu'est-ce que tu dis?  
Teach: tu m'a bien entendu... Et tu vas même m'y aider!

Soudainement, un filet de granit marin tomba sur Ace qui se retrouva instantanément affaibli et privé de ses pouvoirs du feu.  
Ace: Sale lâche, bas-toi!  
Teach: Même pas en rêve. Et oui, tu as bien entendu, tu vas m'aider à renverser ton "ancien chef". Et pour commencer, on va capturer et livrer à la Marine un pirate appelé Luffy au chapeau de paille"!  
Ace: Quoi? Luffy?! Dans tes rêves Teach!  
Teach: Et pourquoi? C'est un simple pirate de pacotille et je l'aurais, mort ou vif!  
Ace: Touche à un seul des cheveux de Luffy et t'es un homme mort Teach!  
Teach: Tu me ferais presque peur... Je devrais peut être te croire? Et pourquoi cela?  
Ace: Tout simplement parce que c'est mon petit frère!  
Teach: Mmmmh, contre toi, tu viens de me fournir une information en or!

Maintenant que je connais vos liens, il me sera facile de l'attraper! A tout de suite Ace, j'ai une visite à faire à Monkey !  
Et Teach assomma le jeune, après lui avoir laissé le temps de digérer l'horreur de la situation: il allait servir d'appât pour son petit frère. Avant de perdre conscience, Ace lâcha un cri: "LUFFY, NE VIENS PAS!  
Et il s'évanouit. Teach sortit, content de la tournure des choses. La deuxième phase de son plan pouvait comencer!

Après avoir emprisonné Ace et s'être un peu amusé (...) avec lui, Barbe-Noire quitta son navire pour partir à la recherche de Luffy. Il le chercha en ville et finalement, il le vit accoudé à un bar, dans une taverne. Il attrapa une petite fille qui passait par là et lui donna 10 berry pour qu'elle aille répandre la rumeur que Ace aux poings ardents a été capturé par Barbe-Noire, et il partit. La petite entra donc dans le bar et alla voir des gens au hasard.

Petite fille: Monsieur, vous saviez que le célèbre Ace aux poings ardents a été fait prisonnier par Barbe-Noire?  
Homme 1: Nan, pas possible. Le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe-Blanche?  
Homme 2: Cet homme est un monstre pour avoir réussi ça! Mais il cherche des crosses à Barbe-Blanche.  
Petite fille: en plus, il paraît que Barbe-Noire est encore en ville...  
Luffy, qui avait tout entendu se retourna vers l'enfant.  
Luffy: Est-ce que tu sais ou est cet enfoiré petite?  
Petite fille: Non monsieur, je ne sais pas...  
Homme 2: Jeune homme, je ne chercherai pas des ennuis avec ce monstre si j'étais toi.  
Homme 1: Tu risques ta vie petit.  
Luffy: Vous avez raison, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon grand frère entre les mains de cet homme. C'est contraire à l'honneur des pirates mais aussi à mon honneur.  
Homme 2: Ton grand frère?!  
Homme 1: Mais Portgas n'a pas de frère!  
Luffy: Si, il a un petit frère, MOI!  
Homme 3: Attendez, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un frère adoptif: Monkey .  
Luffy: en effet, c'est moi, en chair et en caoutchouc.  
Homme 1: QUOI?! Ce pirate avec une prime de 400 000 000 de berry sur la tête! Ce n'est pas vrai...  
Luffy: Oh ça va! Je ne vais rien vous faire! Je dois aller aider mon frère, a++ les trouillards

Et le jeune homme quitta le bar à toute vitesse sans se douter qu'il était suivi. En effet, un homme le suivait depuis quelques heures. Il s'agissait de Marco, le commandant de la 1ere flotte de Barbe-Blanche. Marco avait suivi Ace sur les ordres de "Père" pour le protéger, à son insu, de la Marine et des coups en traître de Barbe-Noire. Mais il avait perdu sa trace dans la ville et il voulait le retrouver.  
Par la suite, il avait reconnu Luffy, le petit frère d'Ace, car ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de leur montrer fièrement, à lui et à l'équipage, des avis de recherches avec des primes toujours plus hautes de son cadet. Il l'avait donc pris en filature car il se doutait que Luffy voudrait retrouver le jeune homme.  
Luffy retourna au Thousand Sunny pour prévenir ses amis mais ils étaient tous de sortie. Il leur laissa donc un mot:

Ace est en danger!  
C'est mon grand frère.  
Vais le sauver  
A+++  
P.S: C'est Barbe-Noire qui le retient!

Et il quitta son navire pour partir à la recherche d'Ace. Il traversa tout la ville sans rien trouver mais finalement, il arriva de l'autre côté des collines, là où se trouvait le navire de Barbe-Noire.  
Discrètement, il s'approcha et regarda par l'un des hublots et ce qu'il vit le marqua à jamais: Ace était enchaîné avec des fers en granit marins, dos au mur et les jambes repliées (comme à Impel Down).  
Il était en sang et à peine conscient. Sentant une présence, Ace releva la tête et quand il vit son frère, il essaya de lui dire de ne pas venir mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas et il monta sur le bateau.  
A quelques pas de là, derrière des rochers, se tenait Marco. Il aurait bien voulu stopper Chapeau de paille mais il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas écouté. Il s'approcha à son tour du navire et se posta au même endroit que Luffy, quelques minutes auparavant. A son tour il vit Ace, qui est son meilleur ami, en sang, mais il décida de regarder les événements avant d'agir.

Luffy entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de son frère.  
Luffy: Ace, ça va?  
Ace: Tu n'aurais pas dû venir Luffy, c'est... c'est un piège! Barbe-Noire nous veut tous les deux.  
Teach: En effet, je vous veux et je vais vous avoir.  
Luffy se retourna vers Teach et n'attendit même pas, il engagea le combat.  
Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GET  
Teach: KAIHO  
le combat dura quelques minutes mais Luffy s'affaiblissait car le pouvoir de Teach était trop puissant.  
Teach: TOURBILLON NOIR  
un voile de ténèbres recouvrit Luffy et quand il se dissipa, Luffy était à terre, inconscient.  
Ace: LUFFY! NON, sale enfoiré, laisse-le!  
Un des sbires de Barbe-Noire s'approcha, attrapa Luffy et l'attacha à côté de son frère.  
Les deux pirates ressortirent, laissant leurs prisonniers et fermèrent la porta à clé. Le piège avait fonctionné et donc, les deux jeunes pirates étaient à eux!  
Entre-temps, Marco se cacha à bord du bateau afin de pouvoir libérer les deux garçons un peu plus tard et pour faire payer à Barbe-Noire ses agissements.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il s'agit en fait de deux chapitres condensés en un seul pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim ^^

Bonne lecture!


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (non, je rigole:) )

Voici la suite des aventures de nos jeunes pirates intrépides. Il faut bien que leurs malheurs continuent? x)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Peace D. Hece (de son vrai nom Van D.) se promenait tranquillement sur la plage de la ville basse de Water Seven, perdu dans ses pensées. Il en fut sorti quand il aperçut un navire. Dès qu'il eut reconnu l'emblème du drapeau, il se cacha: c'était le navire de Marshall D. Teach. Il vit les membres de l'équipage sortir un à un du bateau, suivis de leur capitaine, et se diriger vers la ville haute. Ils allaient surement chercher des vivres.  
Peu après leur départ, Hece vit un autre jeune homme sortir discrètement du navire. Il se plaça devant l'un des murs et semblait préoccupé; Sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa peur, Hece s'approcha, son sabre Hanatsarugi à la main (il s'en sert pour son pouvoir)

Hece: Heu...Monsieur, qui êtes-vous?  
Marco, surprit se retourna brusquement et se jeta sur le garçon en se transformant.  
Hece: Je...Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis de la ville. Mon nom est...Peace D. Hece.  
Marco: (en se relevant) Je suis Marco le phénix, commandant de la première flotte de Barbe-Blanche.  
Hece:...  
Marco: Tu connais Iceburg?  
Hece: Monsieur Iceburg? Le maire? Oui, je le connais un peu. Je travaille à la Galley-la compagnie. Pourquoi?  
Marco: Vas me le chercher. S'il te demande la raison, dis-lui que Luffy au chapeau de paille à des problèmes.  
Hece: Heu...  
Marco: Allez! Vas-y! Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. Et évite les hommes de Barbe-Noire.  
Hece: Bon, d'accord!

Le jeune garçon repartit en courant en direction de la ville haute. Il courut jusqu'aux ateliers pour voir si le maire y était mais il ne trouva que le contremaître, Pauly.

Hece: Pauly, saurais-tu ou est monsieur Iceburg?  
Pauly: Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de deux heures. Pourquoi? Tu as l'air inquiet.  
Hece: Euh... Non je dois juste le voir, c'est important.  
Il commença à faire demi-tour pour chercher le maie ailleurs mais le lasso de Pauly s'enroula autour de son poignet.  
Pauly: Tu ne partiras pas avant de m'avoir dit ce qui te tracasse. Pourquoi tien tu tant à le voir?  
Hece: ... Bon d'accord: sur la plage, il y a un bateau, c'est celui de ...Teach!  
Pauly: QUOI? Et tu...as vu ton...  
Hece: NON, je ne l'ai pas vu et quand bien même je le verrais, cela ne changerait rien.  
Pauly: Bien et donc?  
Hece: Après qu'ils aient quitté le navire, un jeune homme est apparu. Comme il m'intriguait, je me suis approché. Il m'a vu et m'a demandé si je connaissais monsieur Iceburg. Il m'a dit de le ramener et de lui dire qu'un certain Luffy au chapeau de paille a des problèmes.  
Pauly: Chapeau de paille? Ce n'est pas vrai!  
Hece: Tu le connais?  
Pauly: Oui, c'est un ... ami. Son équipage et lui sont passés il y a quelques temps et on les a aidé Iceburg et moi.  
Hece:...  
Pauly: Si ce que cet homme dit est vrai, il faut vite trouver M. Iceburg. Viens!  
Hece: Oui!

Et tous deux partirent chercher le maire. Après l'avoir retrouvé et lui avoir expliqué la situation, les trois hommes décidèrent de se rendre sur la plage pour voir ce qu'il en était. Quand ils arrivèrent, Hece s'aperçut que le jeune homme (pas si jeune que ça, mais c'est un "phénix :) ) N'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
Hece: euh... J'ai ramené .  
Marco: Merci beaucoup et lui?  
Hece: C'est le contremaître, il dit connaître celui dont vous parlez.  
Iceburg: Pourquoi dites-vous que Luffy a des problèmes?  
Marco: Vous voyez ce navire? Dans l'une des cales, Luffy mais aussi son grand frère, Ace sont retenus prisonniers. Je suivais Ace depuis quelques temps, pour l'aider, mais il s'est fait capturer. Son petit frère a voulu l'aider mais il s'est fait avoir à son tour. Je me suis caché sur le bateau dans le but de les aider.  
Pauly: Mais pourquoi se sont-ils fait enlever?  
Marco: Je ne sais pas trop. En revanche, ce que je sais c'est que depuis environ une semaine, ils sont torturés par Barbe-Noire pour des informations. J'ai pu les contacter il y a environ deux jours et Luffy m'a dit que vous m'aideriez peut être.  
Iceburg: Je veux bien, mais que peut-on faire?  
Marco: Ils sont retenus dans la salle qui est derrière ce mur. Je voulais le brûler mais ce ne serait pas très discret et il faudrait que Teach ne s'aperçoive de rien pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité, au moins.  
Hece: Je peux peut-être vous aider. J'ai mangé un fruit du démon, le kama kama no mi, qui peut créer des lames d'air. Je pourrais couper le bois et on le remettrait après.  
Marco: D'accord, vas-y.

Le jeune garçon sortit Hanatsarugi de son fourreau et tailla le bois comme si c'était du beurre. Les quatre hommes rentrèrent dans la salle et virent les deux frères, inconscients et sérieusement amochés. Iceburg et Pauly étaient horrifiés car ils se demandaient quel genre de monstre était ce Barbe-Noire pour faire ces blessures à quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Luffy. Marco leur montra les menottes.

Marco: C'est du granit marin.  
Hece: Ce n'est pas très grave.  
Il trancha les menottes d'acier. Marco essaya de réveiller les deux jeunes, en vain. L'équipage avait dû les endormir volontairement.  
Après s'être concertés du regard, Marco prit Ace sur ses épaules et Pauly récupéra Luffy. Même inconscient et blessé, il remuait et parlait  
Luffy: zzzzzz Faim, viande zzzz pshtttt  
Pauly: Au moins, il n'a pas changé (xDDD)  
Ils ressortirent du navire et Hece remit en place le panneau de bois. Iceburg s'approcha de Marco.  
Iceburg: Jeune homme...  
Marco: Marco, je m'appelle Marco.  
Iceburg: Bon, d'accord. Marco, je connais un endroit où ils seront en sécurité jusqu'à leur guérison.  
Marco: Ok, c'est où ?  
Iceburg: C'est là le problème. Il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance. C'est une salle sous-marine et le seul ascenseur pour y aller est dans mon bureau. Mais il ne serait pas très discret de se balader avec ces jeunes gens sur le dos.  
Marco: et alors?  
Iceburg: On peut aussi accéder à cet endroit par la mer. Je sais que les possesseurs d'un fruit du démon ne peuvent pas nager. Donc, vous Pauly et moi allons descendre avec Hece et ces deux jeunes hommes.  
Marco: Je ne peux pas nager non plus, j'ai un pouvoir...  
Iceburg: Alors, c'est Pauly et moi qui le ferons.  
Marco:... Ça ne m'enchante guère mais tant pis. C'est d'accord. Mais faites attention s'il vous plaît.  
Iceburg: Bien entendu!

Le maire prit Ace des bras de Marco et, suivi de Pauly, se glissa dans l'eau et disparu. Ils revinrent cinq minutes plus tard et prirent Marco et Hece, qui n'apprécièrent pas du tout le voyage. Une fois au sec, ils transportèrent les Luffy et son frère dans des chambres pour les soigner. Puis, le maire s'absenta et remonta à la surface par l'ascenseur. Il revint une petite heure plus tard.  
Iceburg: J'ai une bonne nouvelle. L'équipage de Luffy arrive sous peu. Ils sont au courant de toute l'histoire et nous remercient tous les 4. Par contre, ils ne jetteront l'ancre que quand Barbe-Noire d'en ira...sans ses prisonniers.  
Marco: Il ne va pas abandonner si facilement. Il va les chercher.  
Pauly: Peut-être, mais il ne les trouvera pas.

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième pavé de posté ;)

J'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,  
Me voilà avec le troisième chapitre de l'histoire. En vrai, il s'agit du cinquième chapitre, mais j'ai du condenser les précédents et c'est donc le troisième. Dans ce chapitre là, l'histoire prend un tournant, qui déterminera la suite de la fiction. C'est un chapitre charnière.

Teach est toujours aussi machiavélique et pose bien des problèmes (comme d'habitude quoi ^^)

* * *

**ATTENTION: La fin n'est pas un bis répétita du début, Il y aura un gros truc plus tard!**

Le jeune Hece était perdu dans ses pensées (une fois de plus ^^).  
Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que lui, Iceburg et Pauly avaient sauvé le chapeau de paille et son frère aîné. Et, il se demandait si ces évènements n'étaient pas ce qu'il avait toujours attendu pour partir en mer.

(Flash-Back)

Deux jours après avoir secouru Luffy et Ace, l'équipage de Teach avait disparu et la navire aussi. L'équipage de Luffy en avait donc profité pour les rejoindre dans la salle sous-marine et, depuis ce moment, Hece avait pu faire la connaissance de tous les amis de Luffy (mis à part Franky, qui chialait de bonheur avec la Franky family^^) et il désirait les rejoindre.  
Hece: euh... Mademoiselle Nami?  
Nami: Qu'y a-t-il Hece? Et tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Nami.  
Hece:...oui, je voulais savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour que je rejoigne l'équipage? J'aimerai beaucoup venir avec vous!  
Nami: Je ne ssais pas trop, c'est Luffy le capitaine donc c'est lui qui décide de ce genre de choses.  
Zorro: Je te conseille de lui demander à son réveil.  
Hece: D'accord.

(Fin du Flash-Back)

Luffy venait juste de reprendre connaissance, mais égal à lui-même, il mettait le bazar partout.  
Luffy: Sanji, J'AI FAIM!  
Sanji: ok, ça arrive. Vous voulez quelque chose Nami chérie, Robin d'amour? $)  
Hece: euh... Luffy?  
Luffy: qu'y a-t-il? T'es qui?  
Hece: Je m'appelle Pea... Non, Van .  
Luffy: Ah oui, Zorro m'a parlé de toi, mais il m'a dit que ton nom était Peace D. et non Van D.  
Hece: Peace D. est le nom que je me suis fait en arrivant à Water Seven, mais mon vrai nom est Van D., je... je suis le fils de Van D. Auger, le tireur d'élite de Teach.  
Tout l'équipage: QUOI?!  
Hece: Pendant mon enfance, mon père m'a entraîné pour faire de moi un pirate de Teach, au point de me faire manger un fruit du démon. Mais vers mes dix ans, il a disparu sans laisser de trace. Puis j'ai appris qu'il avait rejoint Teach et je suis donc venu vivre à Water Seven. Je n'ai aucune famille mis à part mon frère, mais cela fait des années qu'il a disparu.  
Luffy: Ah, ok, je capte!  
Hece: Je...je désirerai rejoindre votre équipage, si c'est possible...  
Luffy: c'est d'accord.  
Hece:...(il n'a pas entendu) Sinon, j'ai un fruit du démon, le Kama Kama No Mi, il me permet de faire des lames d'air, des tornades coupantes,...  
Luffy: J'ai dit ok, tu peux devenir l'un de mes nakamas.  
Hece: Merci beaucoup...capitaine.  
Nami: Eh Luffy, je pense qu'on devrait lever l'ancre maintenant que Teach est parti, car rien ne dit qu'il ne reviendra pas.  
Luffy: Bon Ok, on se casse d'ici demain.  
Ace: Eh, p'tit frère! Ça te dérange si Marco et moi on se joint à vous pour le moment, on ira plus vite que si on prenait une barque...:D  
Luffy: Ouais, plus on est de fou, plus on rit!  
Et tous passèrent leur soirée à boire, à chanter ou à danser pour fêter l'arrivée d'Hece dans l'équipage. Le lendemain, après avoir dit merci et au revoir à Iceburg et Pauly, le Thousand Sunny prit la mer. Durant quelques jours, il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire: Zorro s'entraînait, Robin lisait, Ussopp pêchait, Chopper faisait des remèdes... Mais Luffy, lui passait ses journées avec Marco et Ace. Marco et Luffy devinrent vite très proches et avec Ace, ils formèrent un trio inséparable car Marco les avaient sauvés.  
Mais les trois garçons avaient criés victoire trop vite en pensant que Teach leur foutrait la paix. Un jour, alors que le bateau naviguait paisiblement vers sa prochaine destination, le navire de Teach leur barra la route.  
Teach: Ils ne pensaient tout de même pas que j'allais abandonner si facilement! En avant mauvaise troupe! Maitrisez l'équipage du chapeau de paille, mais sans leur faire de mal. Ce n'est pas eux que je veux!  
Tous les hommes de Teach se lancèrent donc à l'abordage du navire et, contre tout attente, ils réussirent à les maitriser bien vite.  
Quand Luffy, suivi de Ace et Marco qui ne se trouvaient pas sur le pont au moment de l'attaque arriva pour prendre part à la bagarre, tous ses amis se trouvaient soit assommés soit sous la menace d'une arme.  
Teach: Tiens, mais qui voilà! Les deux frères et leur sauveur, comme c'est charmant!  
Ace, Luffy, Marco: Toi, espèce d'enfoiré!  
Teach: Du calme, sinon (il ajusta son couteau sous la gorge de Nami)... Bon, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention chapeau de paille, tu vas monter sur le bateau si tu ne veux pas voir tes camarades mourir sous tes yeux.  
Luffy:...  
Teach: Monte sur le bateau, TOUT DE SUITE!  
Nami: Non, Luffy...  
Teach: Tais-toi sale peste. Bon tu montes ou je lui tranche sa jolie gorge?!  
Luffy s'approcha du navire, essaya de sourire à son frère et à ses amis et monta dessus. A l' instant où il posa le pied sur le bateau, Jessus referma des menottes en granit marin sur ses poignets et le jeta au sol. Teach relacha l'équipage mais regarda Ace de ses petits yeux cruels et sans pitié.  
Teach: Alors mon petit Ace, que vas-tu faire maintenant? Tu vas venir rejoindre ton frère ou prendre le risque de le voir mourir? Et toi Marco le phénix? Au début, je ne te voulais pas mais puisque tu es venu à moi.  
Luffy: Non, ne venez pas...  
Mais Jessu l'assomma avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.  
Marco: (en chuchotant) Ace, tu te doutes que c'est un piège?  
Ace: (en chuchotant) Oui, mais je ne vais pas laisser mon "dernier" frère mourir!  
Et finalement, les deux garçons montèrent à leur tour sur le bateau et se firent attacher avec du granit marin. Puis ils furent traînés à l'intérieur par les sbires de Teach.  
Teach: Merci de votre coopération mouahahahaha! A bientôt, vous les reverrez peut-être avant leur...exécution!  
Et avant que les amis de Luffy aient pu faire le moindre geste, le navire de Teach vira de bord et s'éloigna. Ils essayèrent de le poursuivre, mais en vain car il était trop rapide.

* * *

Voilà, fini!  
A vos ordinateurs, prêts, lisez!  
Oui, je suis folle et j'assume x)


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou,

voici le nouveau chapitre ^^

**_Alors je préviens, à partir d'ici, l'histoire est un peu (beaucoup) Mary-sue. En effet, cette fiction, comme je l'ai déjà dit, date d'il y a environ 4 ans et à cette époque, j'adorais le Mary-sue. Ceux qui n'aiment pas peuvent donc éviter de lire, cela ne me dérange pas vu que je sais que peu de monde aime le Mary-sue._**

Pour les autres, bonne lecture!

* * *

Pour Ace, Marco et Luffy, c'était un peu comme le retour au point de départ mais en pire. Depuis leur recapture, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils aient des blessures. Mais la pire nouvelle n'arriva qu'un peu plus tard  
Teach: J'ai une "merveilleuse nouvelle pour vous. Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier notre hospitalité, et que je ne compte pas vous garder à bord, nous allons vous livrer à...Sengoku  
Ace: T'es qu'un enfoiré; Un pirate qui livre d'autres pirates à la marine, c'est abject!  
Teach: Mais il faut bien payer les factures mon cher Ace mouahaha! Direction le QG de la marine.  
Durant la durée du trajet vers le QG du nouveau monde, les trois garçons essayèrent sans cesse de s'échapper mais en vain. Cependant, ils ne perdaient pas espoir, et ce pour une bonne raison.

(Flash-Back)

Luffy: Nami, je voulais te donner ça à toi et aux autres.  
Il lui tendit un pett bout de parchemin.  
Nami: qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Ace: ah, tu en avais une Luffy? C'est une vivre card. Elle indique la position et la force vitale de la personne à qui elle appartient.  
Luffy: comme ça, si on est de nouveau séparés, vous me retrouverez facilement.  
Nami: ok, c'est une bonne idée.

(Fin du Flash-Back)

Et puis, après quelques jours, ils aperçurent enfin l'immense bâtiment du QG de la marine. Un vaisseau de guerre barra la route au navire de Teach.  
Soldat: Identifiez-vous et annoncez l'objet de votre visite, pirate!  
Teach: Je suis Marshall , aspirant au titre de shishibukai et j'amène trois prisonniers;  
soldat: Amarrez au quai 23.  
Le vaisseau se recula et laissa passer le navire de Teach qui se dirigea vers le quai indiqué. Lorsqu'il sortit de son navire accompagné de ses sbires, il vit que Sengoku, l'amiral en chef et Garp, vice-amiral et grand-père d'Ace et Luffy.  
Sengoku: Qu'est-ce que tu veux Teach? Pourquoi viens-tu ici?  
Teach: J'ai quelque chose qui peut surement vous intéresser. Trois prisonniers très, très connus.  
Garp: mmmh si tu le dis, et qui sont ces célébrités?  
Teach: Marco le phénix, Ace aux poings ardents et Luffy au chapeau de paille!  
Garp: QUOI?! (Oh non, pas eux...)  
Sengoku: Tiens donc, tes deux petits-fils Garp, plus le phénix. Et où sont-ils?  
Teach: Doc Q, Jessus, allez me les chercher!

Les deux pirates remontèrent à bord et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard en traînant les trois jeunes hommes. Garp remarqua que tous trois étaient en mauvais état. Luffy et Ace levèrent la tête vers leur papi.  
Ace, Luffy: Salut le vieux!  
Garp: Nan, mais! C'est quoi ces manières? Je vais vous apprendre à avoir du respect pour votre pépé!  
Ace: C'est bon, c'est fini la crise d'autorité le vieux?  
Garp: sale petit morveux, tu vas t'en rappeler!  
Sengoku, Teach et même Marco étaient stupéfaits de voir ce genre de conversation entre un marine et un pirate.  
Sengoku: hmmm, C'est bon, on vous dérange peut-être? Bon, que veux-tu Teach? La prime, des richesses?  
Teach: Non, je veux devenir shishibukai!  
Garp, Sengoku: QUOI?!  
Teach: exactement, sinon je remporte mes prisonniers.  
Garp:...  
Sengoku:...C'est d'accord. Ramène tes fesses dans un mois et tu auras le titre.  
Teach: Bien! Ne perdez pas les clés, ce serait bête. Allez, on lève l'ancre mauvaises troupes.  
Equipage de Teach: OUI!

Et le bateau du pirate repartit comme il était venu en laissant ses prisonniers.  
Sengoku: Bon, vous deux (en désignant des soldats) mettez ces trois pirates en prison et ne leur enlevez sous aucun prétexte leurs menottes. Ils ont un pouvoir.  
Soldats: OUI CHEF!  
Les deux hommes prirent donc les jeunes hommes et les traînèrent vers le bâtiment principal. Garp, lui, n'avait pas encore pipé mot, trop sous le choc.  
Sengoku quant à lui se tourna vers un troisième soldat.  
Sengoku: Toi, avertis les médias du monde entier de notre capture et annonce leur exécution dans...une semaine; Il ne faut pas laisser les pirates se rassembler, sinon, il y aura une guerre.  
Garp: Mais,,, Sengoku!  
Sengoku: Garp, tu sais très bien que pour les hors la loi, on ne se repose pas sur les liens familiaux. Allez, viens, il faut quand même parer à toute éventualité. On va prévenir les shishibukais!  
Et les deux hommes rentrèrent au QG, l'un très heureux des évènements et l'autre complètement abattu.

*******

Au même instant, très loin du QG, le célèbre pirate Edward Newgate, alias Barbe-Blanche qui était déjà au courant, on ne sait pas de quelle manière (même moi je sais po ^^) s'adressait à ses hommes.  
B.B: Prévenez tous nos alliés et ceux de Chapeau de paille. Nous n'allons pas rester sans rien faire, on va monter à la marine ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre aux nôtres!

Finalement, comme l'avait décrété Barbe-Blanche, un rassemblement de pirate se fit. Cette réunion, à Banam, rassemblait le plus grand nombre de pirates possible en un seul endroit. Parmi ces pirates, on trouvait le yonku Shanks le Roux et ses hommes, les shishibukais Mihawk et Hanccok,le groupe de Baggy et Arbyda (?!), quelques révolutionnaires, le "chirurgien de la mort" et bien sur l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Il y avait aussi les navires de Barbe-Blanche et bien d'autres alliés. Les uns après les autres, les pirates étaient menés par les hommes de Barbe-Blanche jusqu'au camp.  
Que les pirates aient répondu présent n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais il fallait maintenant qu'ils tombent d'accord.  
B.B: Bienvenue, je vous ai rassemblé, car, comme vous le savez, trois des nôtres, puisque nous sommes tous "frères" ont été arrêtés par la Marine à cause du tristement célèbre Barbe-Noire.

...: Mais cet homme était l'un de tes nakamas, non? Alors pourquoi on devrait aider ces trois gosses incapables d'arrêter un simple nakama?  
L'homme qui venait de parler se retrouva vite assommé pour ses commentaires.  
Shanks: Personnellement, je suis d'accord pour aider les trois jeunes, mais je pense que l'on devrait établir une stratégie.  
B.B: Et que proposes-tu l'avorton?  
Shanks: :| Pour le moment, je ne sais pas. Mais nous n'allons quand même pas arriver, frapper à la porte, mettre le bazar et repartir?  
B.B: Mais si gamin, c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire car Sengoku ne s'attendra pas à voir autant de pirates réunis pour un même but! La Marine croulera sous notre nombre.

Shanks:...  
Mihawk: Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. L'impératrice serpent et moi-même pourrons jouer les renforts intérieurs. Je pense, pour une fois, que la Marine n'aurait pas dû faire ça.  
Hancook: Mais, ils ne nous laisseront pas faire si facilement. Ils s'attendent à des problèmes et ne nous laisserons pas atteindre l'échafaud en claquant des doigts!  
Mihawk: Probablement, mais ils ne s'attendront pas à une mutinerie intérieure.  
Zorro: (qui prend la place de Luffy en tant que vice-capitaine) Je pense qu'il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de la liaison entre nos hommes et ceux de l'intérieur. Et puis, il faudrait savoir comment se bat Teach s'il ose pointer le bout de son "sabre".  
B.B: Pour cela, pas d'inquiétudes. L'un de mes "hommes" en sait beaucoup. Moira, approche.  
La jeune femme répondant au nom de Moira s'approcha de son capitaine. Cette jeune demoiselle avait servi sous les ordres de Ace et aux côté de Teach. Et après sa première libération, Moira avait demandé à Ace de tout lui dire sur le traître.

Moira: Teach ne se bat pas à la loyale à cause de son pouvoir. Son fruit est le fruit des ténèbres. Il lui permet d'absorber ce qu'il veut et d'attirer vars lui les autres possesseurs d'un fuit. Dès qu'il touche une personne ayant un pouvoir, celle-ci en est privée tant qu'elle est en contact avec lui. Et après Teach peut bastonner comme il veut puisque ça affaiblit la personne. Par ailleurs, Teach doit encaisser obligatoirement les attaques mais elles ne lui font rien.  
Tout le monde: QUOI?!  
Moira: Je ne connais aucune technique pour le vaincre.  
Law: Et un pouvoir qui fonctionne à distance? Ca devrait lui faire de l'effet?  
Moira: Je ne sais po...  
Robin: (en chuchotant à Zorro) Je peux prendre la parole?  
Zorro: Vas-y !  
Robin: Les techniques utilisant le haki mais pas le pouvoir peuvent peut-être fonctionner?  
B.B: C'est possible, mais il n'y a que quatre personnes qui le maîtrisent: Le rouquin, Ace, Chapeau de paille et moi. Et les deux jeunes ne peuvent rien faire.  
Robin: Peut-être qu'en associant vos hakis, vous serez plus puissants.  
Law: Enfin, nous ne sommes même pas surs qu'il viendra puisqu'il a accompli son dessein.  
Shanks: C'est exact! Au fait, pour la liaison, je propose Yassop et son fils Ussop. Ils sont tireurs d'élite et sauront défendre leurs positions.  
B.B: mmmh...C'est d'accord. Pour le débarquement, on ira en plusieurs vagues pour garder l'effet de surprise. Donc les bateaux devront être couverts à Shabondy.  
Shanks: Pour la première vague, je propose qu'il y ait mon équipage, le tien et celui de Luffy.  
Zorro: Je suis d'accord!  
B.B: Moi aussi! Dans ce cas, tout est réglé! NOUS PARTONS!  
Tout le monde: OUI!

Dans la cellule ou se trouvent Ace, Luffy et Marco.  
Luffy: A manger, J'ai FAIM!  
Ace: Euh...Luffy, t'es pas un peu inquiet de ce qui va arriver?  
Marco: Je crois qu'il a une case en moins!  
Luffy: Marco! Méchant! Si, je suis inquiet, mais vous pensez que votre capitaine, mes potes et nos alliés vont rester les bras croisés?  
Ace: T'as pas tort!  
Luffy: Et puis, il y a...elles!  
Ace: Ah...oui, mais elles sont trop jeunes...  
Marco: De qui vous...  
Luffy: Et tu penses que ça va les arrêter?  
Ace: Nan, mais je plains la Marine...et même Père...  
Marco: Mais de qui vous êtes en train...  
Luffy: Pas faux, nous aussi on va morfler!  
Marco: STOP! Vous parlez de qui?  
Ace: euh... De nos deux petites sœurs: Monkey D. Liz et Portgas D. Reima (c'est moi!^^). Enfin...pour Reima, c'est plus ma petite amie...:$  
Marco: QUOI? Et vous comptiez m'en parler quand? Trente seconde avant notre exécution?  
Luffy: On a grandi avec elles et Sabo, puis Sabo est...mort et on s'est retrouvés tous les quatre. Puis, avec le temps, Ace et Reima se sont rapprochés.  
Marco: Ah, ok et pourquoi vous plaignez la Marine?  
Ace: Bah...Quand elles vont découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne donne pas chère de la peau des marines, de celle de Teach et de la nôtre! Elles sont dangereuses!  
Luffy: Ce sont nos sœurs quoi...

*****

Loin de là, sur le bateau des "Dreams Pirates" (celui de Liz et Reima!)  
Reima, après avoir appris la nouvelle, rentra dans une rage noire.  
Reima: La Marine va me le payer!  
Liz: Calme-toi sœurette ou tu vas tout casser! T'inquiète, on va les sauver!  
Reima: Je sais! Et la Marine va regretter...  
Ces deux sœurs allaient causer bien des ravages, et pour cause, l'une est surnommée "la princesse des quatre éléments" et l'autre "la faux de la mort"!

* * *

Terminé! (pour ce chapitre :) )


	5. Chapter 5

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction One Piece! Bonne lecture et laissez quelques petites review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Maître Oda

* * *

Le jour tant redouté était enfin arrivé. Des soldats dont Garp faisait partie, vinrent chercher les trois jeunes pirates pour les mener jusqu'à l'échafaud.  
Garp: Venez, c'est l'heure les morveux!  
Ace: on n'a peut-être pas de montre, mais on se doute que t'es pas là pour nous faire coucou...  
Garp: Petit morveux, tu vas...clamser et tu fais le fier. Ah lala, tu changeras jamais!  
Luffy: Moi j'ai toujours rien eu à manger;...  
Garp, Ace: Goinfre, t'es pas vraiment là pour ça!  
Luffy: C'est po juste!  
Marco:...  
Garp: Allez,...venez!

Les trois garçons se levèrent et suivirent les soldats. Une fois arrivés, ils furent enchaînés à l'échafaud, qui se trouvait en face du QG du nouveau monde.  
Ace: J'ai une sensation de déjà-vu.  
Luffy: Moi aussi, sauf que la dernière fois, j'étais en face de là ou je suis maintenant...  
Marco: Ouais...  
Sengoku: Je vous conseille de réfléchir à vos dernières paroles.  
Ace: Qui vous dit que l'on n'y a pas déjà réfléchi? Et qui vous dit que l'on va mourir?  
Sengoku: Moi je vous le dis!  
Luffy, Marco: On verra...  
Le temps passa et la grande place se remplissait: on y trouvait Aokiji, Aka Inu, Kizaru, Smoker, Tashigi,Kobby, Hermep,...L'heure approchait!  
Sengoku: Vos dernières paroles!  
Ace: Avec un pareil auditoire? C'est trop aimable!  
Marco: Faudrait pas avoir le trac (xDDDD)  
Sengoku: Grrr  
Ace, Luffy, Marco: C'est parti!

**_L'océan est notre domaine_**  
**_Et l'on y règne_**  
**_Avec vents et marées_**  
**_Ou avec une pluie glacée_**  
**_Par la sueur de nos fronts_**  
**_Nous continuerons_**  
**_Par la force de nos bas,_**  
**_On vous vaincra_**  
**_Et avec le courage de nos cœurs_**  
**_Nous n'aurons jamais peur_**  
**_Notre vie s'achève peut-être ici,_**  
**_Mais notre souvenir ne tombera pas dans l'oubli_**  
**_Et grâce à cela,_**  
**_Nous ne "mourrons" pas_**  
**_Bientôt, d'autres due nous suivront notre voie_**  
**_Et nos rêves ne sombreront pas_**  
**_Car, NOUS SOMMES DES PIRATES!_**

Tout le monde les regarda, scotchés. C'était la première fois, en plus de 200 ans, qu'un tel discours était prononcé sur l'échafaud. Normalement, tous les condamnés à mort sombraient dans le désespoir.  
Aokiji: Eh bien, c'est quelque chose ces gosses!  
Akainu: Ce sont, après tout, trois des 10 pirates les plus recherchés au monde. Les autres: Barbe-Blanche, le rouquin, les deux autres empereurs, "la princesse des quatre éléments", sa jumelle "la faux de la mort", et Law "le chirurgien de la mort" sont introuvables! C'est seulement "grâce" à Teach que nous avons ceux-là. Il est normal qu'ils soient courageux!  
Kizaru: C'est vrai!  
"TOC,TOC,TOC"  
Tous les soldats se retournèrent vers la porte de la justice.  
"TOC,TOC,TOC"  
Oui, ils avaient bien entendu, on frappait à la port?!

Entre-temps, pas très loin de là, la 1ère vague de pirates venait de sortir des profondeurs de l'océan afin de rejoindre le QG. Mais quelle ne fut ps leur surprise de voir qu'un navire les attendait: celui des "Dreams Pirates". Tous les hommes se préparèrent au combat, mais un homme du petit navire leva un drapeau blanc.  
Deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent du bord du navire. Toutes deux étaient très belle, avec de longs cheveux noirs, une taille fine, une élégante silhouette: des jumelles. On ne pouvait les distinguer qu'avec leurs yeux: l'une avait des yeux noirs comme l'encre et l'autre aussi bleus que l'océan.

Liz: Je suis la pirate surnommée "la faux de la mort"  
Reima: Et moi "la princesse des quatre éléments"  
B.B: Comment avez-vous su ou l'on sortirait? Et que voulez-vous?  
Reima: Les animaux aquatiques me l'on dit! Nous voulons nous joindre à vous!  
Liz: On veut et on peut aider!  
B.B: Vous êtes deux jeunes filles d'environ 18 ans...  
Liz, Reima: 17 ans!  
B.B: Bon d'accord, 17 ans et vous voulez courir au suicide? Pour quelle raison?  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent.  
Liz: Pour sauver nos...frères!  
Tout le monde: QUOI?!  
Shanks: Vos frères?  
Reima: Oui, nous sommes les jeunes sœurs de Monkey et Portgas !  
Zorro: Mais, ils n'ont pas de sœurs!  
Liz: Si, nous! Même que Reima est la petite amie d'Ace!  
Tout le monde manqua de s'étouffer.  
B.B: Quoi?!  
Liz: il ne vous l'avait pas dit? Nous sommes parties en mer 1 an après Luffy. Et on vient avec vous, point final!  
Shanks: Barbe-Blanche, tu sais que l'on ne pourra pas les arrêter surtout si elles sont comme leurs frères...  
B.B: En effet...C'est sûr. Bon, vous venez avec nous, mais vous laissez votre navire!  
Liz, Reima: Oki!  
Et c'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent au QG de la Marine

"TOC,TOC,TOC"

Et la porte fut défoncée. Tous les pirates de la 1ère vague entrèrent su la place.  
B.B: J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait à mes trois fils?  
Soldats: Trois?  
B.B: Oui, puisque chapeau de paille est le frère de Ace, c'est aussi l'un de mes fils!  
Shanks: A l'ATTAQUE! SAUVONS NOS CAMARADES!

Tous les pirates se lancèrent à l'assaut de la place pour libérer leurs trois camarades. Shanks se retrouva face à Aokiji, B.B face à Akainu et Zorro face à Kizaru.  
Garp, lui, avait aussi sauté dans la bataille ce qui rendit Sengoku inquiet car les clés des menottes étaient réparties entre les officiers.  
Soudainement, deux jeunes filles apparurent sur le champ de bataille.  
Soldat 1: Mais...mais c'est "la princesse des quatre éléments"!  
Sengoku: QUOI?  
Soldat 2: Et la "faux de la mort"  
Reima: tien, on nous connaît?  
Sengoku: Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Vos têtes sont mises à prix 400 000 000 de berry chacune!  
Reima: Rendez-nous nos...FRÈRES!  
Sengoku: Quoi?! Ce n'est pas possible...Garp!  
Garp: J'ai peut-être oublié de te mentionner que j'avais deux autres petites-filles...  
Sengoku: Je n'y crois pas. Et puis quoi encore?  
Garp: Oh ça va, il n'y a pas mort d'homme!  
Sengoku:...Si, elles déciment tout le monde !  
Akainu: Quand y en a plus, y en encore...  
Luffy: gloups...  
Ace: on est mal...  
Marco: Autant que ça?  
Luffy: bah oui...  
Sengoku: Vous feriez mieux de vous préoccuper de la Marine plutôt que de ces filles!  
Ace: Bah le problème, c'est que vous, vous n'êtes pas dangereux, mais, elles, elles le sont!  
Sengoku: : …  
Garp: Mdrrr

Brusquement la terre se mit à trembler et des fissures apparurent sur la pierre: Reima entrait en action!  
Liz: Et Merde! Que tous les alliés s'accrochèrent! Reima, vas-y mollo!  
Reima: TREMBLEMENT DES ENFERS!  
Des crevasses apparurent, des blocs de pierres se soulevèrent et des marines volèrent (oh, une rime!^^). Puis, à la grande surprise de tous, quand un bloc de pierre menaça de tomber sur les trois jeunes, une bulle d'eau se forma et les protégea. Un clone de Reima se matérialisa devant eux.  
Luffy:...salut Reima!  
Reima: Baka! On était folles d'inquiétude!  
Ace: Les réclamations, c'est pour Teach!  
Reima: Ace!  
Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Ace et l'embrassa!  
Luffy: C'est po vraiment le moment!  
Ace, Reima: LA FERME!  
Sengoku: Nan mais j'y crois pas! Tuez-la sinon la lignée de Roger continuera!  
En bas de l'échafaud, Liz aussi se déchainait et terrorisait les soldats.  
Liz: Hache démoniaque! Fouet Tranchant!  
Et d'un seul coup, elle trancha les membres d'une quinzaine de soldats. Tous les pirates regardaient les deux sœurs, sous le choc. Décidément, c'était une vraie famille de tarés! Une fois la surprise passée, les membres de l'équipage de Luffy se lancèrent à l'abordage et se mirent à décimer les soldats. Hece était extrêmement dangereux.  
Sengoku: Détruisez moi ces deux sœurs et ce maudit équipage!  
B.B: Si tu te mets à avoir peur des jeunots, tu es fini! Mais il est vrai que la nouvelle génération est effrayante!  
Luffy: Reima! Les clés! Papy en a deux et Aokiji en a une!  
Reima: j'y vais

Son clone se dématérialisa et réapparut devant Shanks.  
Reima: Cet homme a une des clés!  
Shanks: Il ne l'aura bientôt plus!  
Reima: Liz, Papy a les deux autres!  
Liz: J'y vais!  
La jeune fille se dégagea de sa zone de cadavres et se planta devant son grand-père.  
Garp: Décidémént, vous êtes comme vos frères: butées, têtues et indomptables!  
Liz: C'est de famille...Donnes moi les clés ou bats-toi, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups!  
Garp: Comme si j'allais me battre contre une gamine! Tiens, les voilà!  
Sengoku: GARP!  
Garp: Tu savais que je ne me battrais pas contre ma famille!  
Sengoku:...

Liz prit les clés et les jeta à Shanks qui, entretemps, avait vaincu Aokiji. Mais il n'avait pas la troisième clé car l'amiral l'avait détruite!  
Shanks se précipita sur l'échafaud et se retrouva face aux jeunes pirates et à Sengoku. Étrangement celui-ci ne fit rien. Shanks prit la 1ère clé et l'essaya sur les menottes de Luffy: Rien, puis sur celles de Marco: Rien mais finalement la clé libéra Ace des siennes. Puis il essaya la deuxième clé mais celle-ci n'ouvrit aucunes menottes.  
Sengoku: Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais laisser deux clés au grand-père de deux des prisonniers?  
Shanks: Merde!  
Reima: FEU DU DÉMON!  
La jeune fille était tellement énervée qu'elle crama quiconque se mit sur son passage.  
Reima: Sale enfoiré!  
Shanks: J'ai une idée!

Il attrapa la chaîne qui reliait les menottes de Marco à l'échafaud et grâce à sa force surhumaine, il la brisa. Puis il fit de même avec celle de Luffy. Malheureusement, cela ne changeait rien au problème car les menottes les affaiblissaient trop et Shanks ne pouvaient pas les porter tous les deux à cause de son bras.  
Shanks: Marco, tu me fais confiance?  
Marco: Ça dépend de l'idée?  
Shanks: Joz est en bas, je vais te balancer de l'échafaud et il te rattrapera.  
Marco: Quoi? NAN!  
Shanks: Pas le choix! Allez!  
Et le rouquin balança Marco qui se fit récupérer par Joz et emmener au Moby Dick. Puis Shanks prit Luffy sur son épaule valide et déguerpit.  
Shanks: Comme au bon vieux temps!  
Luffy: Yep!  
Reima, Liz: Ouais, allez le rouquin!

Ace, quant à lui, était aussi descendu et se vengeait de ces derniers jours. Il rejoignit Liz et Reima (son vrai corps) et tous trois se dirigèrent vers les navires. Mais, Akainu qui avait réussi à échapper à B.B, se précipita sur Shanks pour lui régler définitivement son compte et celui de Luffy. Mais Shanks, trop concentré ne le vit pas au contraire de Luffy. Alors que l'amiral balançait son poing de magma, Luffy s'interposa et reçut le coup. Il tomba à terre, en sang. Bien que le coup n'ait pas pénétré loin grâce à la réactivité du yonku, le jeune homme était en mauvais état.

Shanks: LUFFY!  
Liz, Reima: GRAND FRERE!  
Ace: NAN, LUFFY!  
Zorro, Robin, Nami: LUFFY!  
Brook, Franky, Ussop, Hece: BOSS!

Luffy:...comme ça...on est quittes...  
Shanks: Pas vraiment, moi je ne risquais pas de mourir!  
Luffy:...je n'allais...pas te laisser mourir...  
Shanks: Baka!  
Ace arriva en courant et repoussa Akainu qui revenait à la charge et Shanks et prit son petit frère dans les bras.  
Ace: Viens, la seconde flotte est là, et d'après Joz, Law est avec eux...Il te soignera!  
Luffy:...oki...  
Et il perdit conscience. Ace le prit et tous les pirates regagnèrent les navires en repoussant les soldats. Rien ne peut les arrêter. Une fois sur le navire, Reima péta un câble pour de bon.  
Reima: TSUNAMI ARC-EN-CIEL!  
Une immense vague apparut et balaya tout: les soldats, l'échafaud, le QG et remit les bateaux pirates à la mer. Après, la jeune fille tomba au sol, en pleurs, sa sœur à ses côtés.  
Reima: Luffy...non...!

Joz: (à Marco) Elle est effrayant cette fille! Vaut mieux pas la chercher de trop près!  
Marco: Elle est comme ses frères. Et sa sœur est pas mieux, elle a décimé 1/3 des soldats seule!  
Joz: Gloups...  
Marco: Et...Luffy?  
Joz: Ace vient de le déposer à l'infirmerie. Law essaye de le soigner!  
Marco: "croise les doigts" j'espère qu'il réussira!  
Joz: Oui...  
Quelques heures plus tard, Law sortit de l'infirmerie, les gants pleins de sang.  
Law: Il avait de graves blessures...  
Marco, Liz, Reima: ...  
Law: Mais il vivra si tant est qu'il survive à la post opération!

* * *

Pfiou, fini! Plus qu'un chapitre pour la 1ère partie de cette fiction ^^

Nairak, je déteste Teach! Mais j'adore Ace (yeux en coeur!)

Vous en pensez quoi?

A la prochaine :)


	6. Chapter 6

Salut,

Le chapitre qui suit, est très court. En effet, sur mon blog, il clôture la première partie de cette fiction et annonce la seconde. Je suis désolé qu'il soit aussi raccourci, et je mettrai vite la suite.

En attendant, je vous dis: BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Deux mois, deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la seconde Grande Guerre. La plupart des pirates s'en étaient sortis vivants et avaient rejoints Banam grâce à l'équipage de Luffy et ses deux sœurs. Les trois prisonniers avaient été libérés et bien que Luffy soit toujours convalescent, tout allait pour le mieux.

Hece: Nami, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?  
Nami: On va surement reprendre la mer quand Luffy sera prêt.  
Zorro: J'ai remarqué qu'il était devenu très proche de Marco et encore plus de son frère...  
Ussop: T'inquiète, le capitaine fera ce qu'il faut!  
Depuis son réveil, en effet, Luffy passait le plus clair de son temps avec les deux autres jeunes hommes, sauf quand Ace était "occupé" avec Reima $).  
Puis, un jour, Marco annonça à Luffy, que Barbe-Blanche désirait s'entretenir avec lui. Alors, Luffy monta sur le Moby Dick et rejoignit le vieil homme.  
Luffy: Marco m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir?  
B.B: En effet. Je sais que tu ne voudras jamais rejoindre ma flotte, mais je voulais te proposer d'intégrer l'Alliance.  
Luffy: L'Alliance?  
B.B: Oui, c'est un groupe d'alliés. Aucun n'est soumis à un pouvoir hiérarchique, c'est un réseau d'entraide. Bien sûr, tôt ou tard, dans le nouveau monde, il y aura des affrontements mais pas maintenant donc...  
Luffy: C'est plutôt pas mal...Qu'est-ce que ça apporte? Qui en fait partie?  
B.B: Doucement...Pour ce que ça apporte, c'est simple. En plus du drapeau de l'équipage, tu peux afficher celui des alliés, comme ça nos ennemis y réfléchissent à deux fois avant de nous chercher des noises. Par ailleurs, quand un équipage est en danger, les alliés vont aider. L'objectif principal de l'Alliance est bien sûr de rétamer la Marine ^^  
Ensuite, dans le groupe, il y a le rouquin et ses hommes, mes flottes (14 navires), Law et les siens, Kidd, Mihawk, L'impératrice, Jewerly Bonney,... C'est une vaste alliance!  
Luffy: Je vais y réfléchir et en paler à mes nakamas. De toute façon, on n'est pas pressés...  
B.B: Bien entendu. Cette proposition s'adresse aussi pour les deux petites terreurs...Au fait, il y a deux conditions pour intégrer le groupe. La première est importante mais la deuxième n'est pas respectée de tous...  
Luffy: Lesquelles?  
B.B: Promettre de toujours porter assistance aux alliés et m'appeler "Père"!  
Luffy:...Je vais y penser...  
B.B: Bien!

Le jeune homme sortit et quitta le navire. Avant d'aller retrouver les siens sur le Sunny, il alla sur le navire de Shanks.  
Shanks: Luffy! Ça va? Que viens-tu faire?  
Luffy: Tu fais partie de l'Alliance?  
Shanks:...Il t'en a parlé?...Oui, en effet!  
Luffy: Et?  
Shanks: Bah, c'est un bon groupe. Parfois, il y a même des tournois pour s'amuser...  
Luffy: oki, merci...

Il reparti en trombe, récupéra ses sœurs et convoqua ses nakamas sur le Sunny.  
Luffy: Bon, Barbe-Blanche m'a proposé de faire partie d'un groupa appelé l'Alliance "les yeux en étoiles" C'est un réseau d'entraide. Cette proposition est aussi pour vous Liz et Reima!  
Zorro: Ouais et?  
Luffy: Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Déjà, on saura en tout temps ou sont les navires, et puis en cas de galère, on aura des alliés...  
Sanji: C'est pratique pour toi puisque le mot galère et toi, vous vous entendez bien!^^  
Luffy: méchant!  
Robin: Si tu en a envie, accepte capitaine!  
Tout le monde: ALLEZ, C'EST D'ACCORD!  
Reima, Liz: Nous acceptons aussi!  
Luffy: Cool, merci!

Malgré l'accord de ses camarades, Luffy pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques jours. Puis, finalement, ayant décidé d'accepter, il alla prévenir Marco et Ace, puis alla le dire à Barbe-Blanche.  
Luffy: Mes camarades et moi, ainsi que mes sœurs acceptons!  
B.B: C'est une bonne nouvelle, on vous donner des escargophones pour pouvoir joindre chaque navire. Ace doit être content...  
Luffy: Oh ça oui! Ah, j'oubliais, on lève l'ancre demain, nous, en quête d'aventures!  
B.B: Bien!  
Toute la nuit, les pirates firent la fête, jouèrent, se soulèrent,...mais le lendemain, tous étaient là pour souhaiter un bon départ aux mugiwaras!  
Marco: Tiens Luffy "lui tend deux bout de papier", c'est une vivre card sur moi et une sur Ace, J'en ai une de toi et de lui, et lui en a une de moi et de toi... Comme ça, en cas de problème, on s'aidera!  
Luffy: Oki!  
Il serra son frère et ses sœurs dans ses bras, serra la main de Marco, Law, B.B,... Et le petit groupe reprit paisiblement la mer pour d'autres aventures...

****  
A Marie-Joie  
Sengoku: C'est un désastre, un grand n'importe quoi!  
Garp: Ça va, ce n'est pas grave!  
Sengoku: Oh toi, tu la ferme, si tu m'avais dit qu'ils avaient deux sœurs avant l'exécution, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
Garp: On ne sait pas, MDRRRR  
Sengoku: "énervé" :-#  
Akainu: nan mais...  
Kizaru: Ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis!  
Sengoku: Lancez un ordre d'exécution sur les têtes de toute cette maudite famille!

* * *

Voilà la fin de la première partie de la fic. Elle était intitulé "Prise d'otage et coup-bas"

A très vite et mettez plein de review xD :)


End file.
